Baldis Schoolhouse
Baldis Schoolhouse is a video Homie Enderdagon uploaded the third july, 2018. It was uploaded since Enderdestroyer wanted him to make it. Plot: The video begins with a rotating image of a poorly drawn versions Baldi, stick man and the Principal of the Thing. It is written "boldis baysics in edocaition an lernin", with the text "#INTRO" under it. Above Baldi's head it is written "wut is 2 plus 2". Above the stickman, it is written "idk". and over the Principal of the Thing, it is written "no runin in the halls". Then for a fast moment before the video begin, it is written "oof" in front of a completely black background. When the video starts, Homie Enderdragon tells that their friend told them to get their seven notebooks from Here School, meanwhile he is greeted by Baldi in front of a hallway with two doors. He then ask "Who is this creepy guy?" a short while after Baldi finishes speaking. He enters the door to the right of the hallway. Happy hefound the first notebook, but also confused why it is jumping, he collect it and has to answer three math questions on the "You Can Think Pad". After solving the math questions, he goes out of the room, thinking the school is even creepier. Outside of the door, he are greeted by Baldi, giving them a shiny quarter as a prize for answering all questions right. Homie Enderdragon takes it, thinking he might be able to use it for something. he also wonders why it is jumping. He walks into the the left door of the hallway, finding the second notebook. He answer the first two questions, but on the third one, the numbers are messed up. Being confused over it, he repeatedly insert the number "9". He answers it wrong, and Baldi's smile turns into a frown. He run out of the classroom, trying to collect all the notebooks and run to the exit, while Baldi's chasing him. (Note: The other notebooks' last questions are also messed up.) After running for a while, he finds the third notebook. Before trying to solve it, they collect the Safety Scissors, thinking it might be useful for something. After he collect the notebook, he thinks Baldi is getting angrier again, and run out of the classroom. After getting out of the classroom, he sees Baldi chasing after him. The video now gets faster. Meanwhile Homie Endedragon is running to collect the fourth notebook. After a while, the video becomes normal speed again, while Principal of the Thing says to him that running in the halls is forbidden. He wonders what it was, but decides to ignore it since he thinks it probably isn't important. However, he then gets put into detention for 15 seconds, confused about why he got into detention, even though they're are not a student at Here School. After getting out of detention, he walks out, trying to get the last three notebooks. He walks into the classroom with the fifth notebook. Meanwhile solving it, the video gets sped up again. he enter the classroom with the sixth notebook. After solving it, the video becomes normal speed again. While he searches for the last notebook, he see 1st Prize in a hallway, wondering what it is. After a while, he gets put to detention for 30 seconds, since he was running again. Meanwhile in detention, he hears Baldi coming closer to him. He stand in front of the door, but after that, he gets jumpscared by Baldi. At the end it is text with a black background saying "#HappyEnd", ending the video. Category:Videos